Ties of Trust
by aquarianamelia
Summary: Jenny needs Gibbs' help with something unexpected. Seriously bad summary, I know, but this one-shot is quite cute. Will have a tie-in with future fics. Read and review!


He remembered walking into her office, and he had been in a bad mood, but as soon as he saw her struggling with the hair tie caught up at the back of her hair, he wordlessly walked around her desk to untangle it from her russet tresses, smiling as he did so. She had made him feel better without even realizing it. When he got closer, he could smell a hint of strawberries off her hair, so he subconsciously leaned into her to breathe it in. She had been talking, but he certainly wasn't listening, not anymore.

She instinctively leaned back into him, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, so she was flush up against him. She had stopped talking as soon as he had put his hands over hers, taking the hair tie is his calloused grip. His hand snaked around her waist, and they moved over to her expensive leather office chair, lowering her onto his lap. As they sat down, he removed his hand from around her waist to get to work on her hair. She sighed inwardly, hating how cold her waist felt without his strong muscles pulling her close. She soon felt another kind of muscle at her back, which made her smile, and she let out a little laugh.

'Something funny, Jen?' he growled in her ear, his hot breath tickling her collarbone, making her shiver more. 'You know _exactly _what, Jethro. Ow! Are you done yet?'

He laughed softly at her impatience. 'You never could pace yourself, Jen.'

She groaned. 'Jeez, Jethro, you use that line all the time! You should have learned that I have improved substantially by now! Don't you agree?' her voice dropped an octave as her hand reached around to land dangerously close to him, on the inside of his thigh.

'_Jenny_…' he warned, but not in a cross way, 'we are _at_ _work_, for Christ's sake!' he hissed frustratedly, he couldn't believe she was doing this now of all times, she had just looked so helpless struggling with her hairtie and all.

'_I_ know _that._ But Cynthia is at lunch, and I feel lonely. Really lonely, like I'm all on my lonesome, and then you came in to help me out, but you want to leave so soon? Want me to beg?' she turned her head to face him, her eyes looking imploringly into his. 'Please, Jethro?'

And before he had a chance to reply, she twisted around, grabbed his face and smashed her lips into his. His hands were still busy with the hairtie, but when she straddled his lap, his hands dropped instinctively to her hips, pulling her as close to him as possible. His eyes flickered open, and he could see her emerald greens fluttering open and shut, rapidly blinking. God, he didn't think she still did that. It freaked him out in Paris, but he found it sort of endearing now. He slowly reached up and slid his hand over her eyes. She stopped kissing him, pulling away and taking his hand away from her eyes, and he could see that they were full of questions.

'I just thought you should know that you can relax, Jen, and close your eyes. You're perfectly safe with me.' Her eyes dropped to the floor, almost in an ashamed way. He took her face in his hands, turning it towards his own.

'You can trust me.'

A little smile pulled at one corner of her mouth, giving her an innocent look. She leaned her face closer to his, so that their foreheads were touching. Her face was getting blurry as he struggled to keep her in focus, such was her intoxicating proximity.

'I know.'

He gently pushed their lips together, and he kept his eyes open this time, to see what she would do. Her eyes stuttered shut, and he could see her struggling to keep them that way. He smiled against her lips. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, asking politely, not like the first time they had done it. He granted her entrance, and she began working her tongue with his in a practiced motion, so that they had a rhythm going in an instant. He could feel her breath funnelling out of her nose, just tickling the side of his. She leaned further into him, and he leaned back in the chair, grateful of the silent recline. His hands shifted from her hips to cup her butt, pulling them impossibly close, while he could feel her calves tense as she pushed up on her toes to lean them even further back.

Her skirt was stretched tight over her outstretched legs, but it was starting to get a little uncomfortable, as she could feel her hemline straining as she leaned up on her toes. Suddenly, she felt herself losing her balance as the wheels on her chair kicked in as their weight moved around in the chair, leaning well past the bending part. She felt them pitching backwards and there was a ripping sound as Jenny felt her hem finally rip open, and she could guess by the smirk on Jethro's face as they broke away at the change of altitude that it had split back and front. She landed roughly on him and he used her shock to turn her over. She smiled up at him. 'You're such a tease!'

He lowered himself back down to nuzzle her neck. 'Says you.' She rolled her eyes back in pleasure as he kissed just at her collarbone, and she loved how he took his time with her, because she knew full well any other man would have taken advantage of the ripped skirt a long time ago, but then again, Jethro was far from ordinary. She reached around to yank his full body onto hers, attempting to sandwich them together with her small hands, making Jethro chuckle.

'Are you trying to seduce me, Ms Shepard?' his blue eyes glinted brightly in the evening sun.


End file.
